


曲奇协定

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, Bribery, Cookies, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 洛基十分明白托尼和他说话的唯一原因就是曲奇。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 2





	曲奇协定

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cookie Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575738) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



好吧，真相就是——

洛基知道托尼跟自己说话只是因为曲奇。

他不瞎，他不是个乐天派，他也绝对不傻——他知道事情是怎么回事。

他只是……不在乎。

你看，洛基在一家小咖啡店打工，这家店的咖啡平平无奇，茶就更一般了，洛基被逼着也不愿喝。但是顾客刮风下雨也要来的原因就是这里的巧克力曲奇，这里的曲奇简直是无与伦比。

这是一个精心保管的秘密——洛基把这全归罪于质量差的咖啡——但是吃过这些曲奇的人绝对不会在别家店买。不管是赛百味还是你祖母最棒的食谱——洛基卖的曲奇都是最棒的。

洛基不在乎这些曲奇是不是得到了应有的名声。毕竟，这些不是他做的，他只是站在柜台后面，微笑着，强忍着把讨厌的顾客的头拧下来的冲动。他找这份兼职只是因为奥丁命令他和托尔在大学期间找个工作——奥丁虽然愿意付高昂的学费，前提是他们不会白吃白喝。

托尔找到一份周末足球教练的工作，而洛基决定在一家最不可能有午餐高峰期的餐馆工作。

有人可能认为这家小小的咖啡馆是洛基最不可能工作的地方，不仅仅是和人打交道，还要在人们喝咖啡之前面对他们。但是这些都被一个简单的优点抵消了——那就是，当天没有卖出去的甜点都会发给员工。

这个小咖啡馆有着天堂一般美味的饼干和人最少的咖啡早高峰期，这对洛基来说简直是最佳的工作机会。不仅能让奥丁不再烦他，能有一点零花钱，还意味着每晚洛基都能得到免费的曲奇饼作为讨价还价的筹码。

这个办法用在托尔身上不能更灵了，到洛基第一个月结束的时候，托尔已经每周两次带着晚餐上门，还愿意洗所有的盘子。

事情就是这样开始的。

你知道托尔的，他从来都不善于保持沉默，他忍不住向他的朋友们吹嘘他有免费供应的最好的饼干。就在那时，托尼开始出现。

他总是在晚上来，就在洛基的晚班快要结束的时候——也只有在洛基站柜台的时候。当洛基关店的时候，他会待在一旁和洛基聊天，他靠在柜台上，露出灿烂的笑容，知道洛基难以抗拒这样的笑容。

洛基一直觉得托尼很有魅力，只是以前看到过托尼和托尔一起玩，但他知道托尼从来没有正视过他。至少在曲奇饼干之前不会。

所以，洛基当然知道事实。一开始这当然刺痛了他。但是这个理由已经比大多数人和洛基交谈的理由好了。他早就学会面对人们不喜欢他的事实——能够和托尼交谈已经比他开始设想的要多得多。

托尼没有操纵他，洛基也没有被欺骗。他们之间的安排很简单——

就是简单的曲奇协定。

说实话，洛基也不可能吃完那么多曲奇，他不介意把曲奇给托尼而不是托尔。事实上他不能更乐意了，特别是当托尼对他那样笑的时候。和托尼之间的对话总是比洛基一天中要面对的那些愚蠢顾客好上百倍。

这让他工作时有一点小小的期待，不仅仅是工资和谈判的筹码。他在工作时不停地看表不是为了看还有多长时间下班，而是为了看托尼什么时候才来。洛基关店的时候会故意地拉长时间，就是想和托尼多相处一会——只是简单的交谈，有时还会分享一两个曲奇。

有一次，托尼嘴角粘上了巧克力，洛基发现自己不自觉地想要倾身吻掉。洛基在托尼发现前及时地转移了视线，他告诉自己这只是因为托尼长得很好看——

但实际上，这发生过不止一次。几乎是每次托尼吃曲奇，每次洛基看到他的时候。洛基控制不了自己，他的视线总是流连在托尼的嘴唇上，每一次看到托尼的微笑，每一次托尼轻轻舔过嘴角的样子，洛基的心总是停跳了一拍。

该死，他完蛋了。

洛基知道自己想要更多，但是他的想法不重要。他们之间只有简单的曲奇协定，别无其他。

托尼和他调情的原因只是为了曲奇饼干，这完全没问题——洛基得以和托尼相处，而洛基每一秒都很享受，这就够了。

好吧，直到——有一晚托尼走进咖啡店，带着大大的微笑，眼中光彩熠熠，但是当晚洛基的饼干已经卖完了。他刚刚在匆忙中把最后一片曲奇饼卖给了一位女士，只有等到明天才会有更多。

洛基承认他愿意为了托尼打破每一条规则——甚至自己买下曲奇——但是那天咖啡馆实在是太忙了，洛基甚至都没有意识到那是最后一片，他甚至都没机会这么做。

现在，洛基看着托尼一步步走近，心里一阵恐慌——他真的不想错过和托尼相处的时间，但是没有饼干的话……托尼就没有理由留下了。

当托尼的目光落在空空如也的柜台上，笑容消失的时候，洛基知道他一天中最期待的时光要落空了。他以为托尼会笑笑然后走开，心里明白洛基知道那是他的伪装。然而，当那双棕色的大眼睛抬起来看着洛基的时候，托尼看起来就像被车灯吓呆的小鹿。

他和洛基看起来一样的惊慌失措，好像不知道下一步怎么办。

这很奇怪，想到他们没有熟悉的曲奇借口之后竟然没话可说。

可能这就解释了洛基接下来的行动——毕竟他也没有什么其他借口。通常来说洛基的行为都很得体，但是托尼那样看着他，洛基的心止不住地狂跳，他下意识地开口：

“对不起，饼干买完了。”他脱口而出，“但也许……我可以请你去吃晚饭? ”

一说完，洛基的脸就涨得通红，一边死死地盯着柜台。他听到托尼走动的声音，洛基以为他会听到出门的铃声，托尼再也不会来了——一个愚蠢的词就毁了洛基的机会，他本可以说明天就有更多的曲奇。

就在这时，洛基的手被拉住，这根本讲不通啊。洛基盯着拉他的那只手，抬头对上托尼温柔的目光。

“你不觉得我才是那个该请吃晚餐的吗？”托尼笑容灿烂，但是眼神还是很温柔，“我是说，你已经给了我这么多免费的曲奇饼干？”

洛基瞪大了双眼，不敢相信，心脏开始喜悦地狂跳。“你真的愿意跟我约会吗？”他小声地问。

“你不是真的以为我来这里是为了曲奇吧？”托尼问道：“我是说，曲奇真的不错，但是它们根本补偿不了你们卖的这种垃圾咖啡。”

洛基的眼睛睁大了。“我以为只是为了曲奇，”他说，语气中仍然有点害羞，但是开始变得和托尼一样愉快，“我以为……”

“当然，刚开始是这样的，”托尼承认道，一边紧紧拉住洛基的手，“但是你比最甜的曲奇还甜。”

洛基的笑容更大了，这回轮到托尼脸红了。

“好吧，这句有点俗——”

“托尼，”洛基说着，感觉有点头晕，好像有点喘不过气——他笑得太开心了，脸都疼了，“我很愿意跟你一起吃晚餐。就……给我20分钟关店。”

“Always，Lokes。”托尼答道，刚才的尴尬消失了，脸上的红晕让他的笑容更加明亮。

往后的发展跟以往并没有什么不同，但一切感觉都不一样了。洛基做最后的整理工作时，托尼靠在柜台上，两人开心地交谈。但是他们的笑容不一样了，比往常更加放松，也更柔和——他们的关系不仅仅是曲奇协定，而是真心地想和对方在一起。

这比任何免费曲奇都让洛基开心。


End file.
